


Kings and Ashes

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: “You wanted a battle, I’ll give you a war"Ava, a Colombian Cartel princess always in control, she’s one step ahead of everyone.He’s the head of security for the Galindo Cartel and Ava’s lover, a secret they have kept for two years.The rules are clear;1. Always make it hurt2. No one can ever find out3. Never where we can be caught, and never on the job.4. Never at each other’s houses.5. Personal lives are never spoken about, especially work.6. If either of them fall in love they have to end it.Galindos and Sanchez’s have shared a strong friendship and business partnership for thirty years, both moving towards legitimate business opportunities, so with their futures bright what could jeopardise this lifelong arrangement?R18 story, involves light BDSM
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Coming Soon


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘This mix could burn a hole in anyone, but it was you I was thinking of’

_ ‘This mix could burn a hole in anyone, but it was you I was thinking of’ _

“Dominic, stop being so insufferable” I exclaim across the table resisting the urge to strangle my older brother.

“Ava” he starts rolling his eyes “I understand that your life is all parties and looking good but I am not doing this” 

Gritting my teeth I take a deep breathe in and count back from three, letting it out “Dom, this is an important charity event, it makes the family look good, you will be there, you will bring a pre-approved date, you will smile and shake hands with important people and you will work on making the family look legit” I pause glaring at him “because if you don’t I will cut your balls off myself and hang them from the christmas tree have my made myself clear?” before my brother can respond I push myself up from the table grabbing my papers and storming out. 

“Miss Sánchez? Your father would like to see you before you leave” Lois the head of my father security says stopping me in the hall. 

“Is he in his office?” I reply, already on my way to the elevator. 

“Yes Miss” he calls after me. 

“Fucking great” I mutter under my breathe as the doors close behind me. 

The elevator dings announcing my presence, the doors open and I exit stepping out into my father's office seeing him on the phone he just waves me in. 

I look around his office, I always loved his office ever since I was a little girl. The big glass windows overlooking downtown Los Angeles and the rest of the walls covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves, piled high with books and photos, my father with celebrities, politicians and other important people. 

While pretending to busy myself with a stack of new books, I listen in on my father's call while he sits relaxed at his desk, I can tell he is extremely angry by his tone. The third shipment this month has been delayed. I tuck that piece of information into the back of my mind for later. Heads will roll and I am grateful it's not mine, yet. 

My father ends the call with a warning “get my shipment here tomorrow or I will come there” and simply hangs up. 

Taking a seat across my father “the new James Patterson tickle your fancy?” I ask holding it up. 

“Eh, nothing as good as Alex Cross” he replies shrugging. 

Smiling I put it on his desk, “Lois said you wanted to see me” 

“You haven’t been by the house in weeks, is everything okay?” my father asks leaning back in his chair studying me. 

“I’m just busy planning the christmas party and with other things, everything is fine” I say smiling hoping to reassure him. 

Sighing my father rubs his temples “Ava, I am not getting any younger, and I worry, I don’t want you to be alone” 

“Daddy, not this again” I firmly tell him, “I promise, when I am ready to get married, I will tell you and I will do my duty and marry a good man from a good family who can help with the business” 

“Ahh, princesa, I don’t worry about you  _ duty _ I never have, I worry about your happiness” he says his eyes growing soft, a look I’ve never seen on my father. 

“Well my happiness has never once been considered before and I am not sure why we are starting now” I curtly reply “if there is nothing else I believe Dominic will be joining us momentarily” 

On que the elevator dings and the doors open my brother swaggering in, stopping short when he sees me “I didn’t know you were still here” he sneers. 

“I was just leaving” I reply sweetly, standing up and walking around his desk I kiss my father on his cheeks and walk towards the elevator pausing as the doors open turning back to my family. 

“Oh and Dominic, don’t forget a pre-approved date for next Saturday, please have her details sent to me by Wednesday, thank you” I smugly say as the lift doors close. 

Climbing into my Bentley, I pull out of the underground parking lot and make it two blocks before pulling over. 

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK” I scream into my steering wheel, ripping my hair out of my high bun letting it fall down around my face “motherfuckers” I curse as I grab my phone out of my handbag pulling up my music app and turning on Post Malone blaring him for the drive home. 

Pulling into my garage I sit in my car for a few minutes still trying to calm down, but the rage my brother and father left me in has seeped deep into my blood, I can already feel my muscles kinking in my neck at the extra stress. 

Sighing I grab my bag and head inside , throwing my keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter and my phone on the bench I head into my office, putting my handbag and papers on my desk. 

I look around realising Apollo hasn’t sought me out “Po?” I call out stepping out of my office looking down the hallway. 

A moment later I hear his big paws thumping down the hallway as he skids to a stop in front of me. 

“Hey buddy” I say leaning down to scratch his ears, Apollo whines, shaking off my pat sensing my bad mood and bounces off to his bed. 

“Fine, I didn’t want your company anyway” I call out after him, heading down to my bedroom stripping off, I pull on my gym leggings and a sports bra and my trainers. I head down to my gym, wrapping my hands up I turn my speakers on setting up my metal playlist and start sparring with the punching bag. 

It’s not long before I’m drenched in sweat, my body aching, but the aching release it’s desperate for is nowhere to be found. Frustration grows inside of me with each hit, I feel exhaustion creeping into my bones but no satisfaction. Looking down at my watch I’m shocked to see I’ve been at this for two hours. Turning my music off, I unwrap my hands and head into the kitchen chugging a bottle of water. 

Reaching for my phone I see two emails relating to our Christmas event next weekend that can wait until morning and a text from my father 

_ ‘Just think about what I said’  _

Grinding my teeth I delete the message. 

Opening a new message I quickly fire off. 

_ ‘I need a release, can we meet this week? A’  _

Before I can lock my phone it buzzes 

_ ‘Tomorrow night, usual place 8pm. I have two days off where I can be of service If you’re late I’m walking’  _

A playful smile spreads across my face as electricity starts to tingle under my skin. 

Deleting the message I call out for Apollo, I quickly feed him and throw myself through a shower and climbing into bed. 

  
  
  



End file.
